Chuck gegen das Up-Date 604
by Lea Meadow
Summary: Dr. Heller ist entschlossen das Up-Date des Intersects so schnell wie möglich durchzuführen und Chucks Persönlichkeit vielleicht für immer zu verändern. Sarah setzt alle daran dies zu verhindern, doch sie hat einen unerwarteten Wiedersacher. Chuck!


Chuck vs. the Up-Date 6.04

Chuck gegen das Up-Date 6.04

„Lester? Lester steh auf, du bist nicht tot." Morgan tätschelte leicht Lesters Wange, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Als er gerade ausholte um ihm ordentlich eine zu verpassen, schlug Lester die Augen auf. Das erste Gesicht das er sah war Jeffs und auch wenn dieser in den letzten Monaten einiges an seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild verbessert hatte, war es immer noch ein ernüchternder Anblick. Lester schloss die Augen schnell wieder und stöhnte wie ein Mann der vor der Schwelle des Todes stand und ernsthaft überlegte mit Anlauf darüber zu springen. Morgan hatte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und ihn ins Krankenhaus begleitet. Doch die Ärzte meinten es sei nicht so ernst gewesen wie es ausgesehen hatte.

„Lester, reiß dich zusammen. Es war nur ein Durchschuss und ich weiß das du mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt bist." Normalerweise wäre Morgan etwas mitfühlender gewesen, aber die letzten Tage hatten spuren bei ihm hinterlassen. Der Stress hatte ihn dazu gebracht wieder an seinem Bart zu zupfen und mittlerweile konnte man bereits eine kahle Stelle erkennen. Lester schlug die Augen wieder auf. „Ich wurde angeschossen, oder? Chuck hat mich angeschossen!" Seine hohe Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Ja hat er und du hattest Glück. Wie konntet ihr auch nur so dämlich sein!? Die Aktion war sogar für eure Verhältnisse bescheuert."

„Wir wollten nur helfen." Jeff war zu einem kleinen Häufchen Elend zusammen gesungen.

„Wir wollten beweisen das wir zu höherem berufen sind als zum Buy More." Lester klang so geknickte, das es Morgan schwer fiel wütend auf ihn zu sein.

„Ihr hättet drauf gehen können, sowas passiert euch im Buy More nicht. Denkt mal drüber nach. Was ist eigentlich aus eurem Plattenvertrag geworden?"

Die Beiden setzten zu einer gestammelten Erklärung an als Morgan durch Casey abgelenkt wurde, der durch die halboffene Tür späte. Morgan verlies Lesters Krankenbett nur all zu gerne.

„Gibt es was Neues?"

„Nicht wirklich. Die drei Intersects sind erst mal wieder weg gesperrt. Nicht mal General Beckman haben sie zu Chuck gelassen. Aber sie meinte dass die Mission von Oben als Alles andere als erfolgreich angesehen wird. Wenn wir die CAI davon überzeugen können dass dieses ganze Projekt ein Reinfall ist, blasen sie vielleicht alles wieder ab. Wäre nicht die erste geniale Idee die von der Regierung fallen gelassen wird." Casey klang wie immer zuversichtlich, was Morgan wieder ein klein wenig Hoffnung gab.

„Wollen wir´s hoffen."

„Wie geht es dem Idioten?"

„Ach Lester ist wie Unkraut. Zum Glück hatte Chuck auf den Typen hinter ihm gezielt. Der hat auch überlebt wie ich hörte?"

Casey nickte."Nicht das es um den schade gewesen wäre."

„Glaubst du es war nur Glück, oder…"

„Oder ob Chuck absichtlich sein Herz verfehlt hat?" Falls ja, können wir sein Unterbewusstsein dafür loben, er selbst war in dem Moment ein richtiger Agent. Kein Gewissen, keine Schuld."

„Klingt für mich eher nach einem Killer."

„Nein, das klingt nach mir… hast recht. Klingt nach einem Killer."

„Alter, du musst dringend an deiner Selbstdarstellung arbeiten."

Absatz

Chuck hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Er konnte nicht sagen ob Stunden oder Tage vergangen waren, seitdem er Sarah in diesem Treppenhaus geküsst hatte. Ohnehin fühlte es sich für ihn an als sei er diese letzten Wochen gar nicht richtig da gewesen. Als hätte Dr. Heller ihn ausgeschaltet, oder das Programm gewechselt und an seiner Stelle Charles Carmichael gesetzt. Den perfekten Spion ohne eigenen Willen. Obwohl er sich an kaum etwas erinnern konnte, glaubte er doch diese neue Seite von sich nicht besonders zu mögen. Als er auf dem Dach zu sich gekommen war, stand er kurz davor einen Helikopter vom Himmel zu holen. Die Chance dass das einer der Insassen überlebte hätte ging gegen Null. Chuck verstand es einfach nicht. Sein Vater hatte ihm einmal erklärt dass der Intersect einem nicht dazu bringen konnte gegen seine feste Überzeugung zu handeln. Er konnte ihn zu nichts zwingen, ähnlich wie bei Hypnose. Wie hatte Heller es also fertig gebracht ihn fast Jemanden umbringen zu lassen? Er wünschte sich wieder einmal Sarah wäre hier. Jemand zum reden würde ihm schon reichen, vielleicht würde er sich dadurch etwas besser fühlen. Wie aufs Stichwort ging eine junge Frau an seiner Zelle vorbei. Sie trug einen weißen Kittel und machte sich auf einem Tablet Notizen. Chuck ergriff die Gelegenheit sofort. „Guten Tag. Hallo?"

Sie sah kurz auf, konzentrierte sich aber sofort wieder auf ihre Arbeit.

„Ich bin Chuck und wie ist ihr Name?"

Wieder sah sie nur kurz auf, war diesmal aber bereit ihm zu antworten.

„Jodi Farmer, ich weiß wer sie sind." Sie war klein und schlank, mit dunkler Haut und wilden Rastalocken.

„Freut mich. Stimmt, ich hab sie schon öfter gesehen, sie stehen immer etwas hinter Doktor Heller."

„Ja, das ist eine ziemlich genaue Beschreibung meiner Tätigkeit."

„Klingt nicht so als seien sie mit ihrer Stelle sonderlich zufrieden. Andererseits fällt es mir schwer zu glauben das sie sich in einem Job wohl fühlen in dem sie Leute gegen ihren Willen gefangen halten und Gehirnwäsche bei ihnen betreiben."

Sie schaute ihn verunsichert an. „Davon war wirklich nichts in der Stellenbeschreibung zu lesen."

„Glaube ich gerne. Sie sehen wie ein netter Mensch aus Jodi. Vielleicht sollten sie sich nach einem anderen Job umsehen."

„Bei Dr. Heller zu kündigen wäre das Berufliche aus für mich. Sie verzeiht nicht, das ist auch der Grund warum ich mich besser nicht mit ihnen unterhalten sollte."

„Tut mir leid. Ich brauchte einfach jemanden zum reden. Wissen sie, manchmal hilft es in einer schweren Zeit sich einfach mal auszusprechen. Bald werde ich das vielleicht auch nie mehr können. Ich meine dieses Up-Date wird wohl möglich mein Gehirn rösten. Wie auch immer Dr. Heller das Programm meines Vaters verändert hat, es scheint einen anderen Menschen aus mir zu machen und…"

„Oh, soviel hat sie gar nicht verändert."

„Was?" Wie meinen sie das?"

Jodi sah nach links und rechts um sicher zu gehen das keiner von Dr. Hellers anderen Mitarbeitern in der Nähe war.

„Sie hat das Programm auf dem Computer ihres Vaters gefunden und eigentlich nichts daran verändert. Es ist ganz anders als die üblichen Programme die er für den Intersect geschrieben hat. Es basiert auf den Gehirnwellenmustern einer bestimmten Person. Vermutlich seiner Eigenen und ist… nun, es ist unglaublich. Ich selbst verstehe nur die Hälfte, hier sehen sie…"

Sie gab ein paar kurze Befehle in ihr Tablet und drehte es zu Chuck. Er sah zu wie mehrere dünne Linien über den kleinen Bildschirm tanzten. Kein Wunder das nur so wenige Testpersonen für den schwarzen Intersect geeignet waren. Nur Menschen mit einem ähnlichen Muster kamen in frage.

„Danke dass sie mir das gezeigt haben Jodi. Wie ich sagte, manchmal tut es einfach gut mit jemanden zu reden."

Absatz

Elli schenkte sich frischen Kaffee ein und fragte sich die wievielte Tasse das jetzt schon war. Das Koffein zeigte kaum noch Wirkung, doch die Sorge um ihren Bruder reichte aus um sie wach zu haltern. Außerdem vermisste sie Clara und Devon furchtbar, ob sie einmal kurz daheim anrufen sollte? Doch ein Blick auf ihre Arbeit genügte ums sie wieder vor den Bildschirm zu fesseln. Das Störsingnal das sie entwickelt hatte, basierte natürlich auf der Arbeit ihres Vaters. Er hatte schon früh in seinen Notizen die Angst geäußert, Jemand könnte Unterschwellinge Befehle in den Intersect implantieren. In den Notizen fiel auch öfter der Name Rita Heller. Sie war wohl eine Kollegin von ihm gewesen und mit beteiligt an der Entwicklung des Intersects. Er beschrieb sie als Ehrgeizig und Rücksichtslos, also noch ein Grund mehr sich Sorge zu machen. Bisher hatte es Elli zwar nur für wenige Minuten geschafft das feindliche Programm zu stören, wollte sie Chuck aber retten musste sie weitaus mehr bewerkstelligen. Das Problem war das sie keinen dauerhaften Effekt hin bekam. Nur einen kurzen Weckruf der aber das Programm nur eine Zeit lang unterbrechen konnte. Der Befehl musste irgendwann ausgeführt werden. Ihr Ziel war es also den Befehl zu löschen, doch wie sie das anstellen sollte war leider noch völlig unklar.

„Kommst du voran?"

„Ah…, Gott Sarah! Du sollst Dich doch nicht so anschleichen."

Elli hatte vor Schreck über Sarahs plötzliches Erscheinen ihren Kaffee verschüttet.

„Tut mir leid. Alte Angewohnheit." Sarah half ihrer Schwägerin dabei das Verschüttete wieder aufzuwischen. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Schon gut. Du siehst übrigens schrecklich aus. Fast noch schlimmer als ich. Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?"

„Bist du jetzt weitergekommen oder nicht?"

Elli seufzte. „Nicht. Wenn Dad hier wäre, er hatte die Lösung bestimmt sofort gefunden, aber…"

„Ich weiß das du alles tust was du kannst, es ist nur…"

„Nicht genug. Ja."

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich denke nur das uns die Zeit davon läuft und ich glaube wir sollten uns einen Plan-B überlegen."

„An was dachtest du dabei?"

„Wir stürmen dieses Labor und holen Chuck da raus. Casey und ich sind schon in schwerer bewachte Gebäude eingedrungen."

Elli hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache und machte auch keinen Hehl daraus. „Klingt nach einer ausgesprochen effektiven Art Selbstmord zu begehen. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, ich werde hier noch ein wenig weiter arbeiten und du wirst nach Hause fahren und dich mal richtig ausschlafen. Morgen können wir dann noch mal über die Idee eine CIA Basis zu stürmen reden, okay?"

Sarah gab sich scheinbar geschlagen und versprach nichts Voreiliges zu unternehmen, doch Elli kannte sie besser. Sie musste eine Möglichkeit finden den Intersect zu blockieren und zwar bald.

Absatz

Morgen betrat das Haus und war erstaunt wie anders hier alles ohne Chuck wirkte. Vorher hatte er das Gefühl gehabt in ein Zuhause zu kommen. Ja, zugegeben nicht sein Zuhause, aber immerhin. Jetzt war es nur noch ein ordentliches Haus ohne das Gefühl von Wärme. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein. Er betrat die Küche und sah Sarah allein am Frühstückstresen sitzen, nur ein Martini leistete ihr Gesellschaft.

„Hi."

„Hi." Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um und schien nicht gerade an einer Unterhaltung interessiert. Aber Morgan wäre nicht Morgan wenn er es nicht wenigsten versucht hätte.

„Lester geht es wieder besser. Er versucht bereits die Schwestern dazu zu bringen ihn mit einem Schwamm zu waschen."

„Gut."

„Gibt es was Neues…"

„Nein."

Okay, sie war eine harte Nuss. „Hör mal…"

„Glaubst du wenn ich mein Gedächtnis nicht verloren hätte, wäre das nicht passiert?"

„Was?"

„Du hast sofort gemerkt dass mit Chuck etwas nicht stimmt. Ohne meine Gedächtnislücken… ich bin mir sicher wenn ich ihn noch so gut kennen würde wie vor dieser Sache…"

„Stopp. Du kennst ihn. Gut genug um zu wissen das er dich nie betrügen würde, deshalb hast du auch keinen Grund gehabt ihn zu verdächtigen. Ich habe ihn nur zufällig dabei erwischt wie er sich aus dem Haus gestohlen hat. Das ist alles. Außerdem liebst du ihn. Oder?"

Sarah stellte ihr Martiniglas weg und atmete tief ein. Wenn Morgen sie nicht so gut kennen würde hatte er geglaubt sie hätte geweint. „Natürlich liebe ich ihn. Falls meine Erinnerung gar nicht mehr zurück gekommen wären hätte ich mich bestimmt einfach noch mal in ihn verliebt. Das fällt leicht."

„Gut. Das ist alles was zählt und jetzt hör auf dich verrückt zu machen, dafür bin ich zuständig."

Sie Lächelte ihn das erste Mal seit Tagen an und küsste ihn sogar auf die Wange. „Danke Morgan, du bist ein guter Freund. Ich geh Schlafen, schließt du die Hintertür noch ab?"

„Klar, kein Problem." Wenigstens zu etwas war er gut. Guter Spion? Nein. Guter Möchtegern Verlobter? Nein. Guter Freund? Ja. In etwas musste jeder gut sein. Er ging zur Hintertür um sie abzuschließen und erlitt fast einen Herzanfall als jemand sachte daran klopfte. Er späte durch das Fenster und konnte kaum glauben wen er da sah. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte nach draußen.

„Wenn Sarah dich hier sieht gibt's Tote, ist dir das klar?"

„Deshalb habe ich ja auch gewartet bist du allein warst." Carina sah wie immer umwerfend aus, doch Morgans Interesse an ihr war niemals geringer als heute.

„Was willst du hier? Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet?"

„Ich möchte helfen. Das sich alles so entwickelt habe ich nicht geahnt."

„Was hast du denn erwartet?"

„Chuck ist immer super mit dem Intersect klar gekommen. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen das sie ihm den eigenen Willen nehmen."

„Falls das eine Entschuldigung sein soll…"

„Agenten Entschuldigen sich nicht. Ich bin hier um euch zu warnen."

„Warnen? Wovor?"

„Ihr habt Doc Heller in die Ecke gedrängt und sie muss handeln. Laut meinem Informanten hat sie vor das Up-Date heimlich durchzuführen. Ohne Freigabe von Oben."

„Weißt du wann."

Absatz

Dr. Heller wartete bereits ungeduldig auf Jodi als diese im Kontrollraum eintraf.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit. Was hat so lange gedauert?"

Schon bereute Jodi überhaupt auf die SMS geantwortet zu haben. „Heute ist eigentlich mein freier Abend und ich war mit einer Freundin verabredet."

„Ach Unsinn." Dr. Heller winkte ab. „Als hätten sie Freunde. Jetzt helfen sie mir, das Up-Date wird noch heute Nacht durchgeführt."

„Was? Aber ich dachte erst Morgen und wo sind die Anderen?"

„Die Anderen Mitarbeiter brauchen wir nicht und Morgen wird bereits alles vorbei sein. Wenn unsere Vorgesetzten erst einmal den sensationellen Erfolg sehen, wird sich niemand mehr über vorgezogene Termine aufregen. Nicht einmal General Beckman kann mir dann noch etwas."

Heller schien Siegessicher, doch Jodi hatte so ihre Zweifel.

„Aber wenn etwas schief läuft…"

„Jodi, habe ich ihnen je von Steven Bartowski erzählt?"

„Der verräterischen Mistkerl, der sich mit all ihren gemeinsamen Forschungsergebnissen aus dem Staub gemacht hat und sie damit um Jahre mit ihrer Arbeit zurück warf? Ja, den haben sie schon einmal erwähnt."

„Daraus habe ich zwei Dinge gelernt. Erstens: mach immer eine Sicherheitskopie und Zweitens: vertraue Niemandem. Nur so kommt man als Frau weiter. Merken sie sich das. Jetzt aber Beeilung. Ich möchte das die Testpersonen ihre _„Kopfschmerztabletten"_ bekommen und zwar gleich."

Absatz

Der neue Intersectraum war schwarz. Eine Neuerung auf die Rita Heller sehr großen Wert legte. Abgesehen von der besseren Bildschimqualität, gefiel ihr vor allem die Atmosphäre die dadurch entstand. Die Wände schienen das Licht förmlich aufzusaugen. Genauso wie die Testpersonen gleich das Wissen aufsaugen würden. Heller kicherte leise. Sie war so aufgeregt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ich habe einen kurzen Befehl verschlüsselte und ihn durch die Lautsprecher in den Zell… den Zimmern abspielen lassen. Die Testpersonen sind auf dem Weg, werden aber sobald sie im Intersectraum sind wieder zu sich kommen."

Jodi hatte sich wie erwartet letztendlich gefügt, vielleicht würde ja doch noch was aus ihr.

„Macht nichts. Ist sowieso nur eine kleine Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Nicht dass es sich noch einer von ihnen auf dem Weg hier her anders überlegt. Wir starten sobald sie drin sind. Da kommen sie ja schon."

„Glauben sie den wirklich dass die drei das überstehen werden? Die letzten Tests haben ergeben, dass die Nebenwirkungen immer noch verehrend sein können. Wenn sie nicht gleich Tod umfallen, können sie verrückt werden, oder…"

Jodi schien immer noch mit ihrem Gewissen zu ringen. Das arme Ding. Doktor Heller schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht dass es alle Drei schaffen. Aber wenn ich mein Geld auf einen von ihnen setzen müsste, nun ich hätte meinen Favoriten. Oh, jetzt schauen sie mich nicht so entsetzt an Jodi. So etwas nennt man Opfer für die Wissenschaft."

Vom Kontrollraum hatten die beiden Frauen über mehrere Bildschirme einen hervorragenden Ausblick auf den Intersectraum. Sie sahen zu wir die drei Intersects eintrafen und sich um die Konsole mit dem Handscanner versammelten. Alle drei Testpersonen waren auf Position und ihren verwirrten Blicken nach zu urteilen kamen sie bereits wieder zu sich. Zeit anzufangen.

„Doktor Heller?"

„Nicht jetzt Jodi. Ich beginne mit dem Up-Date, in drei…zwei…"

Casey war immer wieder beeindruckt wie Leute die noch niemals einen Pistolenlauf gespürt hatten, den leichten Druck im Rücken sofort erkannten. Er vermutete einen sehr gut ausgebildeten Überlebensinstinkt dahinter. Auch Doktor Heller deutete die Zeichen richtig und unterbrach ihren Countdown. Langsam hob sie die Hände.

„Das werden sie bereuen."

Casey zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch Carina die ihm Rückendeckung gab musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Ach Frau Doktor, wenn wir einen Dollar bekommen hätten für jedes Mal dass das jemand zu uns sagt."

Absatz

Sarah öffnete die Tür des neuen Intersectraums und sah Chuck zusammen mit den anderen Beiden vor der Bedienungskonsole stehen. Hinter ihr hüpfte Morgan von einem Bein aufs andere und versuchte ihr über die Schulter zu schauen.

„Ist er da drin? Geht's Chuck gut? Kommen wir zu spät?"

Chuck sah sie an, doch sein Blick war schrecklich kalt. Ihr Herz setze einen Schlag aus. Waren sie wirklich zu spät gekommen?"

Absatz

Heller konnte es nicht fassen, sie war so kurz vor ihrem endgültigen Triumpf entfernt gewesen. Irgendwie hatten es diese Agenten in ihre Zentrale geschafft. Den grob aussehenden Kerl der sie mit einer Waffe bedrohte, kannte sie. Er war einer von Beckmans Männern. Doch die knochige Rothaarige war ihr unbekannt. Obwohl, wenn sie richtig darüber nachdachte, hätte es auch die Agentin sein können die geholfen hatte Charles in ihre Falle zu locken. Ihr fiel nur der Name nicht mehr ein. Carole, Carlotta…

„Carina? Bist du das?" Jodi klang entsetzt.

„Jodi, keine Sorge. Wir werden dir nichts tun. Als du heute nicht zu unserer Verabredung gekommen bist, dachte ich das dein Drache von Chefin den Termin für ihr kleines Experiment vielleicht vorverlegt hat."

Jodi war den Tränen nahe. „Ich habe dir von meiner Arbeit erzählt weil ich dachte du bist meine Freundin. Ich dachte es würde mir besser gehen wenn ich mit jemanden reden könnte."

Sie wandte sich verzweifelt an Dr. Heller. „Es tut mir leid, ich hatte keine Ahnung."

Doch Heller Lächelte nur matt.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe es ihnen doch erklärt Kleines. Ich vertraue Niemanden."

Absatz

„Chuck? Geht es dir gut?"

Sarah ging auf ihn zu, ohne Andrea oder Victor weiter zu beachten.

„Mir geht es gut. Alles in Ordnung."

Seine Stimme klang normal, nicht wie sonst wenn ein Programm bei ihm aktiv war. Trotzdem schien irgendetwas nicht zu stimmen. Sarah beschloss ihren Mann ersteinmal von hier weg zu bringen und der Sache danach auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Dan komm, lass uns von hier verschwinden."

„Nein, das Up-Date startet gleich."

„Was?" Sarah glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch Chuck rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Das Up-Date ist unglaublich Sarah. Umfassendes Wissen über Kampfkunst, Politisches Geschehen, Sprachen, Straßenkarten… Alles war der perfekte Spion können oder wissen muss. Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Sarah konnte einfach nicht glauben was sie da hörte. „Chuck, nach allem was wir wissen könnte es deine Persönlichkeit auslöschen. Deine Erinnerungen…"

Chuck zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Deine Erinnerungen hattest du auch schon einmal verloren. Das Meiste ist wieder da, oder? Außerdem vertrage ich den Intersect besser als jeder Andere. Ich glaube sogar das Dad diese Version extra für mich entwickelt hat."

Morgan sah sich gezwungen sich in das Gespräch einzumischen. „Sarah, die haben irgendwas mit ihm gemacht. Wir müssen ihn hier raus holen und zwar schnell."

Etwas war ganz gewaltig faul an der Sache, Morgan spürte es in den Bartwurzeln.

Absatz

Doktor Heller lehnte sich bequem zurück und genoss das Schauspiel. Über die Bildschirme konnte sie beobachten wie diese Sarah versuchte Charles zu überzeugen mit ihr zu kommen. Sie hatte wohl erwartet dass er wiederstandlos mit ihr geht, oder sich sogar freuen würde sie zu sehen.

_Tja, Schätzen… _

Casey beobachtete das Geschehen mit wachsender Besorgnis. „Was ist da loß? Warum haut Chuck nicht einfach ab?"

„Warum sollte er? Immerhin würde ihm damit die Chance entgehen der perfekte Intersect zu werden." Hellers Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

„Sie haben ihm wieder so ein verdammtes Programm in den Kopf gesetzt, oder?" Casey lud seine Waffe durch. Etwas an dem Grinsen dieser Frau ließ seinen Abzugsfinger jucken.

„Aber nein. Ich habe nur seine übliche Medikamentation etwas erhöht. Bei der Mission im Auktionshaus war die Dosis offensichtlich viel zu niedrig. Diesmal habe ich sie verdreifacht, nur um sicher zu gehen das er nicht wieder Sentimental wird."

„Sie haben ihm Laudanol verabreicht." Casey hatte gehofft nie wieder was von diesem Zeug zu hören.

Helle wirkte überrascht. „Sie sind gut informiert. Es gibt nicht viele die von der Existenz dieser Droge wissen und ich habe mir erlaubt ein paar meiner Methoden nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. Laudanol schaltet jegliche Emotion aus. So ist der Geist frei und handelt wie es die Logik verlangt."

Zufrieden betrachtete Doktor Heller Chuck. „Es ist ganz erstaunlich WIE logisch Charles ohne seinen emotionalen Ballast denkt. Fast schon ein wenig beängstigend."

Absatz

„Sarah, die haben ihm Laudanol Gegeben. Wie kommen zu euch runter."

Caseys Stimme hallte durch den Empfänger in Sarahs Ohr und die Bedeutung seiner Worte erzeugte bei ihr eine Gänsehaut. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern wie Chuck gewesen war als er damals diese Zeug genommen hatte. Soviel hatte sie vergessen und ausgerechnet daran konnte sie sich erinnern.

„Chuck hör mir zu, du stehst unter dem Einfluss von Laudanol. Du wirst manipuliert, sie enthalten dir Informationen vor. So kannst du keine vernünftige Entscheidung treffen."

In Chucks Mine zeigte sich Zweifel, Victor war hingegen sehr viel entschlossener.

„Entscheide dich Man. Rein oder Raus? Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren."

Auch Andrea schien ihr altes Leben in der Gummizelle nicht wieder aufnehmen zu wollen. Sarah nahm Chucks Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung folgte er ohne Wiederstand.

„Du glaubst ich kann, das nicht, oder? Du traust es mir nicht zu." Chuck klang abschätzig. Sarah versuchte sich bewusst zu machen dass das nicht der Chuck war den sie kannte. Sie musste vorsichtig sein.

„Liebling, du weißt du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich war immer auf deiner Seite."

„Alter, bitte. Lass uns hier abhauen." Morgan klang flehend.

„Ich weiß ihr habt Angst, ich aber nicht und das ist ein herrliches Gefühl." Chuck wand sich aus Sarahs Griff. Sie sah wie sein Blick glasig wurde und er kurz leicht Schielte. Der Geistesblitz verhalf ihm zu unglaublichen Reflexen, Sarah hatte keine Chance zu reagieren. Er versetzt ihr einen Stoß und sie landete in Morgans Armen, der unter ihr zusammen brach. Chuck schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und verriegelte sie. Diesmal sperrte er sie nicht ein, sondern aus. Er ging zurück zu der Konsole.

„Also gut. Fang an Vicki."

Victor legte seine Hand auf den Scanner, bevor der Download begann richtete er seinen Blick noch einem auf Chuck. „Nenn mich nie wieder Vicki."

Der dunkle Raum wurde innerhalb von Sekunden von Bildern überflutet. Massen von Informationen, komprimiert in zahllosen Verschlüsslungen drangen auf die drei Menschen ein, die ohne zu Blinzeln alles in sich auf nahmen.

Ende Teil 4


End file.
